Who's Hannah Marie?
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: {A Scary Godmother FanFiction} Hannah Marie is now a teenager with no memories of her friends from Fright Side or her life before that, but when Orson finds her while hunting in the human world things get turned upside down, can Scary Godmother and the others get her to remember? Or will she stay haunted with these dreams "So-Called Memories"? Eventual Orson/Hannah, Rated T
1. Five Years Later

Hannah Marie was the only thing she could remember after all these years, just a name, nothing else.

The thirteen year old girl, with big brown eyes, long brown hair, and the face of a little angel, had no one to take her in.

What happened to her? Why can't she remember her family or friends? Did she have none? But how can she only remember her name and nothing else at the age of seven?

Hannah Marie was out of her thoughts and jumped when she bumped into something solid.

A man dressed in Autumn clothing glared at her for a moment until he told her to watch it and began to walk away from the poor girl.

Every night she would cry while she was sleeping through the night, as if something that haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember were once memories, memories she wished were real again, but they would always end the same way.

Hannah was a small child, dressed as a Fairy Princess on Halloween night, crying that no one would come for her, it was almost real as if it really happened.

Every morning Hannah Marie would wake up in a sad mood as she felt the dry tears on her cheek from the night before, with the only thing on her mind from the night, _the dreams she might as well call a "memory" was herself as a little girl with a boy,a strange gothic boy with red eyes, blue spiky hair, round glasses, pale skin, as well as a set of fangs, who was that boy? Why did he look so... Different? _

_So many questions rushed into Hannah's mind that she tripped._

_"Watch it you brat! You could have hurt someone!" Yelled a voice from behind her, she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman's voice. _

_Hannah sniffed and tried to get up, only to be stopped by the feeling of liquid and a sting down her knee, she looked as she saw blood dripping and a few dripped onto the concrete, but something else caught her eye._

_A golden key with a skull on the top along with hearts for eyes lay besides the blood with rope tied on it for a chin. _

_Hannah grabbed the key as she tied it behind her neck and quickly got up on her feet. _

_"I... I'm sorry." She apologised in a soft and quite tone, of course she didn't want to give anyone a hard time, she didn't mean to._

_"Well... Just watch it next time." The person replied a little nicer, now that Hannah heard the voice better it sounded like a women._

_When Hannah turned around she saw that the women started walking away, leaving the girl alone with a bloody knee. _

* * *

Eight year old Hannah Marie was in her bed asleep, it was already around ten at night. Hannah went to see Scary Godmother earlier that day for some cobwebs again, Halloween was the next day and Hannah had her Fairy Princess costume ready, again.

As Hannah dreamed of Scary Godmother's Halloween party and seeing all her friends from The Fright Side again she didn't realise that the sound of breaking glass from downstairs came from one of the windows.

As Hannah keep hearing the sound of glass breaking and things crashing to the floor the young girl completely woke up and for a moment she thought it was just her parents but that thought soon leaved her mind as a scream could be heard from down stairs.

Hannah grasped, that sounded like her mother! But why was she screaming? Did one of her Fright Side friends came to visit her but got caught? No, they wouldn't do that only if they appear in her room, but never somewhere else where they can easily be seen by other humans.

Hannah started to shake through her whole body when she heard another voice from down stairs, she couldn't really understand the worlds but she knew that it was a man that yelled at to her mum, but it wasn't her dad's, he never spoken to anyone like that! And besides, he was on a business trip until tomorrow.

Carefully, Hannah opened her bedroom door without a sound, afraid that if she did something really bad would happen.

As she made her way down the stairs she started to hear the same voice that might have yelled at her mum before.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR I'LL SHOT YOU!" The man yelled, the voice sounded strong and scary, _what's going on?_

As Hannah was about to walk into the living room where the voices were heard she heard something that scared Hannah even more, it was a "Bang!" Three times inside, but she still tried to be brave and looked inside that only made her grasp with wide eyes.

A man in black had a gun in his right hand facing... Her mum who lay on the flood with her eyes opened but it didn't look like she was breathing, she didn't move at all as a lot of blood appeared under her body.

Hannah started to slowly walk backwards as she felt the tears in her eyes, _it couldn't be, is her mother... Dead?_

Hannah keep walking backwards until she bumped into something solid, fearing to see who was behind her, she didn't dare turn to face the person that she bumped into.

"Neil! Look what we have here!" The person that also sounded like a man called out to the murder in the living room as he quickly grabbed Hannah, stopping her from running off.

"SHIT! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO SAY MY NAME WHEN WE'RE DOING THESE THINGS?!" The man yelled with a bit of anger in his tone, he started to walk out of the living room until he saw Hannah, he smirked as he saw the girl who started to cry with both fear and sadness now that she knows she lost her mother because of these men.

The man so-called "Neil" was about to grab her to do whatever he was thinking of until the sound of sirens started to come closer to the house.

While the men were distracted Hannah quickly got out of the mans grip and ran up stairs.

As she ran up the stairs Hannah could hear the men trying to run up to her but she didn't care, right now the only thing she could do was find the key Scary Godmother gave her and go to the Fright Side, _she really is in danger now._

Hannah got up to her room, shut the door and went through her drawers, Hannah could feel her heart beat really fast with fear until she opened the last drawer and saw the key.

As Hannah grabbed the golden key from the drawer, she was about to face her closet until the bedroom door wide opened and the men quickly grabbed Hannah by the arms as she screamed.

"QUICK! I HEAR SOMETHING!" Cried a voice from downstairs, _was it... The police? _

"Shit! Come on you idiot!" Neil yelled with anger at the man holding Hannah As the other broke her window and the man holding her pushed her to the window as the taller man was already on a tree outside her window ready to grab Hannah.

Hannah Marie tried to get out of the mans grip along with a few screams but didn't work, before she knew what was going on she was already outside her window.

She was very high up, it scared her to pieces! _What if she fell? But what do these men want? Was it just a nightmare?_

Soon before the other men got to even get out of the window the police finally ran into the room with their guns facing them, even though Hannah couldn't really hear them she could tell the police were already trying to handcuff the men, _is she safe now?_

But as the police tried to handcuff the other man on the tree Hannah lost her balance and fell off the tree.

Then everything went black.


	2. Nightmares That Shouldn't Be True

After what seem like a whole night, Hannah Marie finally opened her eyes and soon realise where she was, _at a hospital. _

As Hannah tried to sit up she was pulled back down by the feeling of pain coming from her head.

"Miss Hannah Marie! So glad your awake! We have terrible news about your parents." Said a voice, Hannah looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw a man that must be the doctor, _wait! A doctor? What's going on?_

"W-what...?" Hannah asked in a weak voice.

"Your mother didn't survive from what happened last night and your father had a car crash this morning as he tried to get down here as far as we know of." The doctor replied, he looked out at the doorway and back at Hannah.

"Huh?" Was all Hannah could say as if she didn't know what he's talking about.

"since we can't seem to get contact with any relatives of yours, you will be send to a save place just for childrem once you get better." The doctor said.

"But there is one more thing." He added "When you fell from the tree it did added a little damage to the brain, it's possible you might not remember much of what happened last night but..." The doctor was so cut off by one of the nurses calling for him, he shook his head for a moment but decided to leave.

"What's going on?" The eight year-old said to herself in a whisper, she looked around the room for any papers that could say what happened and more surprisingly, _who she was. _

_Nope, _no papers that said anything about what happened to her or who she was, but she did see something that surprised her a little.

_"Seven year-old Hannah Marie." _One of the papers said, _she's seven? Wasn't she eight though?_

Hannah looked at the table besides the hospital bed she was in, a golden key caught her eye, not because it was a key of course! No, because it was a golden key with a skull on the top with hearts shape eyes, Hannah was about to grab it until someone walked into the room, but it wasn't the doctor.

A young women came in and gave a smile to the "seven" year-old girl as she walked closer to her, the women had short red hair in a high pony tail, along with a yellow jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Hello." The women said in a friendly way.

"H-hi..." Hannah replied in a shy whisper, the look on the women's face Hannah knew that she could tell Hannah didn't really wanted to talk.

"I'm Miss Ella." The women told "I've heard what happened to your parents, I'm really sorry about that." But when Hannah didn't repliy she realised the girl started to cry, Miss Ella walked closer to Hannah and when she was right besides the poor girl she wrapped an arm around the girl "shh, it's okay." Miss Ella whispered as Hannah cried on her shoulder.

As the days past nothing was getting better, Hannah got out of the hospital and... Well... Moved in with Miss Ella outside of town and it turns out Miss Ella was single but had her own children, a few around Hannah's age; Abby, Emily, Zoe, and Jack.

_All of it was kind of great but only that this really wasn't her family._

_Or something else..._

_Who is she?_

Yep, she admitted it, she doesn't know who she is, although she was still that sweet little girl with the love for pink things and dressing up but... Still, something was missing.

That day when they said she fell was _of course! _Halloween but Hannah didn't dress up or went Trick-Or-Treating she just stayed in the Hospital... _Upset._

But the key seemed to be the only thing that made her smile at least a little, but it wasn't the happy kind of smile she used to show, _no, _it was the kind of smile children only show when they're trying to show someone that something wasn't worrying them when something actually was.

But it was ever since that night she had those dreams, she was struggling to get to sleep, only an hour later she finally did.

_Half of the time she was happy with the strange boy her dream, chatting, dancing, laughing. It was only before she woke up the next morning she would dream about herself crying, alone. she then woke up. _

_And she_ screamed.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I must have been dead while not updating, anyway, the whole "age" thing I only added because when I read the first chapter to this story realised that I added Hannah as a 7 year-old to a 8 year-old so that won't be coming back into the story and to make to clear she's really 8 here when we look back into her past, sorry that the chapter is so short, I'm just too lazy to add the rest until the next and so will future chapters will be a bit short as well just to let you know, if you guys have any ideas for the story then please leave it in the review, and to those that are wondering, yes, Orson will appear in the next chap! {FINALLY!} **


	3. Midnight

"Where is she?" A voice of a young girl asked in the dark room.

"How am I meant to know?! The girl doesn't tell anyone were she hides too!" A male voice said in a rude way.

"But, you're meant to know! You're the oldest!"

"Shut up, Zoe!"

"You're mean." The girl muttered.

"Whatever, YOU tipped icy cold water on her one time!"

"I didn't mean too! I told her I was sorry!" The girl called Zoe yelled at her older sibling with a flashlight in hand. Revealing a tall teenage boy with green eyes, red curly hair, and the boy was certainly messy with the dry mud on his jeans, white t-shirt, and jacket from earlier in the day, he, just like Zoe, was in bed, yet both were still waiting for the girl named Hannah Marie.

"Ugh! She does this every time!" The red haired boy groaned in annoyance.

"Relax, Jack! She always comes back!" Zoe told her brother, who, as always, never bothers to listen to Zoe.

"Mum is gonna be pissed off in the morning! I just know it-" But before he could finish, the bedroom door quickly opened and closed again as someone quickly hopped into the bed on the other side of the two.

Jack, who didn't turn his head to face the person, smirked, knowing it was Hannah and that she was late, again.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to come back at MIDNIGHT!" Jack shouted at the girl, hoping his mother would hear and get Hannah into trouble for once.

"Go to sleep, Jack! Was the only thing Jack could hear, due to his mum being so busy that day, she couldn't be bothered with whatever Jack was complaining about this time.

Jack cursed under his breath, even though he did love Hannah as his own sister, he just couldn't help but try to get her and his siblings into trouble sometimes.

"I'm sorry Jack, I lost track of time." Hannah whispered to the boy, but for some reason, Jack reminded Hannah of someone, not the boy in her dreams, but someone else she knew, a family member maybe.

"Yeah! Yeah! You always say that! What really made you late this time." It wasn't really a question, due to the fact that Jack would already know why, he knew about it the first time he shared rooms with her, yet he loved teasing her about it.

"Um, I-I..." Hannah couldn't really say it, thinking it was a little too embarrassing, when she hurt her knee didn't count.

"You were thinking about him again, didn't ya?" Jack sang, this was the first time embarrassing Hannah about it in front of Zoe or the other two, Abby and Emily.

"I don't know what the heck is happening, but just. Go. To. SLEEP!" Zoe yelled at the two as she pulled the blankets over to her head, getting annoyed by the two, _mostly Jack. _

_"Shut the hell up, Zoe!" Jack groaned, throwing a pillow right at his younger sisters body. _

_Zoe just rolled her eyes under the thick blanket, but wasn't bothered to reply. _

_Knowing she wasn't going to say anything else, Jack turned his head to give Hannah a glare, after he did so, he then rolled on his side in the bed and rested his eyes, as well as a few mumbles under his breath._

After a few minutes of silence, Hannah finally went to a deep sleep, where Dreamland waited for her.

* * *

In town, a young teenage boy by the age of fifteen with blue hair and thin round black glasses was quietly walking down the path, the only thing that seemed strange about the boy was his white pale skin, sharpe fangs, and bight red eyes that were like two small red lights in the dark night.

Ever since he first turned fifteen his parents finally let him hunt by himself in and out of towns or forests near by, yet his parents would aways try to come along with him, but the boy refused every time.

This boy wasn't like the others, he was a vampire, not to forget Prince Of The Night. But like most teenage geeky-boys his age, he had feelings for a girl, which isn't surprising.

But from what the boy remembered, she was a little girl who loved dressing up as a Fairy Princess on Halloween.

_Hannah Marie, was her name. _

He didn't remember what happened to her, the last time he saw her was the day before Halloween five years ago; _nothing else. _

Bug-A-Boo went to Hannah's house as he usually did that Halloween night, but the shock scared him to undead when he saw the bedroom window broken, the door banged to the ground, it was almost like something bad happened, _which did_.

After Orson, the young vampire prince, over heard Bug-A-Boo talked to the others what he saw; Orson's undead heart dropped, and he knew at that moment, he changed for the worse.

Thinking about all of it, broke his heart again every time.

The young vampire gave out a sign, he can't keep thinking like this, it wasn't right.

"I was meant to be feeding. Not thinking about Hannah again." He said quietly to himself.

_Unlife isn't what he wanted it to be. _

* * *

**There ya go! Another chapter, FINALLY! Anyway, even though it was short, I'm glad I finally got Orson in here! SORRY if I said Hannah and Orson were going to see each other again in this chapter, I FALIED! **

**Anyway!**

**Even though I HATE Wednesdays and Mondays, I'll MIGHT update on those days too! If you want another chapter soon, YOU MUST REVIEW! Lol... Bye...! *Runs off***


End file.
